The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of various illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
In sewer systems, manhole structures typically facilitate access to subterranean piping. A typical manhole structure may have a ring-shaped manhole structure frame which encloses a manhole. A manhole insert may be placed in the manhole structure frame to close the manhole and the underlying sewer system from rainwater and other precipitation. A removable manhole cover may be seated in the manhole structure frame to facilitate access to the manhole and the sewer system.
Manhole inserts having a manhole insert gasket characterized by enhanced sealing capability and longevity and methods of fabricating a manhole insert gasket on a manhole insert are needed.